How it started?
by Darkoslim
Summary: HI! My names Sam…or Shepard which ever, but I hear your looking for a good story, well let me tell you about how this crazy shit started how I got the barrel of a gun belonging to the leader of the tenth street reds-my boss in my mouth well it all began with the kidnapping of the elusive Miranda fucking lawson.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hello people of the Internet If you don't review ill find you -_-…JKJKK! :D that's weird thirsty for reviews much? Anyways I just wanted to try something new you know go back to my Shepard's roots write something that I really enjoyed I don't do this for reviews I do because I like to write and let my ideas and imagination run free that's what's it's all about right? So uh yeah let get on with this enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello…!? help please! Where's my sister?!" Miranda screamed.

Miranda lawson was tied up naked to a chair in a dark quite room, they took her and her sister but…who was they? The tenth street reds and their fucking leader. A bunch of scum…

"Shut your pretty little mouth no one can hear you." A man smiled as her walked in through the door behind her.

Miranda struggled and shook the chair attempting to get free."LET ME GO AND GIVE ME MY SISTER!"

"Your sister? Hmm. You know in a couple years she'll look about as good as you…" the man gave her a sickening smiled, and began to rub his crouch.

"Your disgusting! Don't you lay a hand on her or so help me god ill-"

The man gave Miranda a slap across the face."YOU'LL WHAT?!…I'm sorry I didn't hear you…" Miranda said nothing. The man smiled. "Yeah that's what I thought, now."

The man pulled down his pants showing his full erect cock. "Suck."

Miranda was mortified. "I…I-"

The man rolled his eyes."Now! Before I shove it down your throat!"

The door slammed opened. "Aye! What the fucks going on here?"

"Nothing! I was justa-"

"Get the fuck out! Your shifts over you piece of shit." A woman yelled.

"Yes ma'am." The man hurried out of the room.

"And you are to wear your pants and underwear down so everyone can see your micro junk."She yelled.

The man yelled back "Yes ma'am." With a little bit of shame in his voice.

The woman closed the door behind her and walked over in front of Miranda. "Hello ms. Lawson I'm Sam but you can call me Shepard and were gonna have lots of fun." Shepard smiled flashing her pearly white teeth.

Miranda looked at the woman, she wasnt ugly nor did she smell like ass and cigarets like the rest of them, she had messy flaming red hair and emerald green eyes that sparkled in the light but one thing about her she did have a pretty big scar starting at her forehead through her eyebrow ending right at her cheekbone.

"Let me and my sister go please." Miranda whined.

Shepard winced. "Cant I have to see what boss wants with you first, but in the mean time." Shepard pulled out a chair and sat down in front of her. "We wait."

Miranda was confuse but grateful. "Y-you're not gonna rape me?"

"Well,…not unless you want me to but that would be kinda kinky no?" Shepard smirked.

Miranda sat there silently and examined the woman…or girl. "How old are you?"

Shepard smiled."16. And a half of course, you?"

Miranda said nothing, but Shepard just laughed. "It's cool you don't have to say I already know."

Miranda made a queer face. "What do you guys want with us?"

"Well most of us wanna rape you and then until your sister gets about 13 start raping her since she's twelve that's not to long…but I don't know what the boss wants with you guys." Shepard shrugged.

"Who's the boss?"

"That's confidential…"

Miranda raised a brow. "What do you want from me?"

"Hmm maybe a little bit of titty fucking a little ass raping a little vagina action here and there…suck my dick a little you know the usual." Shepard smiled.

Miranda made another odd face. "Your what?"

"My cock? suck it? you know," Shepard made a loose fist and motioned it toward her opened mouth going in a in and out motion. "Or something like that."

"Wait you have a-"

"Yes everyone here does," Shepard smiled. "Well all except mabel from room three hundred but shes a freak you know for a fifty year old."

Miranda frowned, only making Shepard smile even bigger. "I'm just kidding dude lighten up it could be worst."

Miranda raised a brow. "How?"

Shepard stood up. "Well I could be ripping you in half with my big ass dick right now but I'm not am I?"

Miranda smirked. "I doubt you could."

"Whatda ya mean?" Shepard smiled.

"I mean…oh I'm sorry I forgot how serious penis dwarfism is most people surfer from it and I know it can be hard."

"Ms. Lawson has jokes huh? Well all i can say is I have the biggest dick in this whole warehouse."

"From that last guy I saw that's not very impressive." Miranda retorted.

Shepard laughed. "Oooo someone's a little feisty, you know I like that in my woman…"

Miranda rolled her eyes."As if I would date you."

Shepard pouted. "Why not do my looks not please you?

"Hello?! You have me tied up! And you kidnapped me and would it kill you to get me some damn clothes? It's bloody cold in here!" Miranda snapped.

Shepard chuckled. "I'm sorry Miri I didn't know you were cold, I'm not suppose to do this but," Shepard took off her shirt and draped it over Miranda's chest. "I though your nipples were hard because of me or was it because of bill with the baby penis?" Shepard smirked.

Miranda sighed."Do you do this all the time? Flirt with the kidnappings?"

Shepard shrugged. "No, only the ones I like…look your gonna be here for a long time which means your probably gonna get raped, I don't really know, unlessssss…"

"Unless what?!" Miranda said anxiously.

Shepard tried hold in her laughter but couldn't."I don't know just wanted to get your hopes up."

"Your such a-"

"Such a what? doo doo head? Come on lawson we all know you don't cuss, it's really adorable.

Miranda blushed. "Just leave me alone GET OUT!"

"Hey my shift is technically over, but if you wanna be left here with a more creeper more rapery guy than me cool." Shepard headed for the door and opened it. "Aye carlo-"

"NO WAIT! COME BACK!"

Shepard smiled. "Never mind Carl!" Shepard closed the door. "You know lawson I read your files it says your really really smart and genetically perfect is that true?"

Miranda nodded. "I am physically and mentally perfect yes."

Shepard smiled. "Well tell me this cupcake how haven't you broke out yet? I would have been broke out, not very impressive lawson."

Miranda smiled. "Oh I've conducted a plan that none of you will be able to stop, all I have to use is my biotics and looks."

"Looks? You believe your really that good looking?" Shepard smiled. "You're not a bitch you're THE bitch."

"No, I'm not that period, and yes I do think my looks take me far. You know seduction then execution."

Shepard smiled. "Best way to go well if your being seduced by you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know I needed somewhere to live I was desperate I had no where left to go so I joined the gang became second in command and here we are today, now my turn where were you going? And who were you running from?"

Miranda was silent for awhile but thought it was only fair. "I'm running away from my father with my sister I was going to join a organization called Cerberus in return for my sisters freedom."

"Hmm why not join alliance?I'm pretty sure they'll work out something for you and your sister."

Miranda shook her head. "No my father probably already put out a search for me and my sister, so they'll just hand us back over to that low life."

Shepard nodded. "True…look you seem like a good girl so uh I can save you…and your sister."

"How?!"

Shepard smirked. "Well the rule is you have to be my slave or pet which ever suits you and if you aren't the others will bitch and moan about how they can't rape you when your not even claimed so its either harsh rape from at least fifty guys or just be with me."

Miranda thought for a second. "My sister. She'll be safe?"

"Yep, treated like a queen." Shepard smiled.

Miranda nodded. "Alright. Alright, you promise?"

"Swear. If someone touches her Ill kill them." Shepard said nonchalantly. "I'm gonna untie you and I wouldn't try anything stupid honestly because you're seriously not gonna get far."

"I won't. I know what will happen if I do." Miranda said.

Shepard pulled out a knife and cut the ropes tied around Miranda's hands waist and feet.

"There. Your free…technically."

Miranda stood up fast quickly losing her balance. "Thank you."

Shepard reached out a hand Miranda grabbed it and pushed off the ground.

"So here's the rules: one. You Will address me as master two. Only call me master around other people when we are alone you call me Shepard or Sam. Three. We will be sleeping together so don't be all weird. Four. Anyone lays a hand on you, you tell me. Five. You are your own woman you don't have to do anything I say-"

"Wait then-"

"Besides the rules. Five. Do not speak to anyone and never leave my side because someone will try to rape you. Six. If you want to see your sister she will be in the next room you tell me you want see her and ill take you, now, do you understand?"

Miranda nodded. "Yes."

Shepard smiled. "Okay now give me a kiss." Shepard patted her cheek.

Miranda sighed and kissed Shepard quickly on the cheek. Shepard was in shock. "Dude! I didn't think you would actually do it, not that I'm complaining."

Shepard began to undress. "I'm gonna give you my pants and you put on my shirt I don't want anyone to see you naked."

Miranda picked up Shepard's shirt and pants and dressed."Thank you."

"Welcome." Shepard smiled.

Miranda took a look at the girls muscular lean body she had a few scars her and there but they suited her very well, Miranda had to say she did have a nice body toned abs nice perky boobs not to big not to small, but then Miranda look lower and she did in fact have a penis and it wasn't small like she said actually big Miranda could see the out line of the body part because of the tight ass spandex boxers she wore.

"Are we done staring at each other because we have a lot of time to do that later." Shepard smiled.

Miranda blushed. "I was-"

"I know babe I know you weren't. It'll be our secret." Shepard winked.

Shepard grabbed Miranda's hand. "Let's go get oriana."

* * *

**Okay guys so whatda ya think? Is it terrible? Don't worry I'm tough I can take it even if someone trolls and hates ill still write it because I want to, so fuck all you haters!…was that a bit too over zealous? 0-0 I'm a mess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hi guys…onto the story but first did you say hi? And did you just read that?**

* * *

"Ori!" Miranda smiled as she ran up to the little girl and gave her a hug, but she was tied up so it was pretty awkward.

"Let me." Shepard pulled out her knife and cut the ropes.

"Thank you? Is she letting us go?" Oriana asked.

Miranda shook her head. "No, she's not but we're going to be okay. Well you for the most part."

Shepard looked sarcastically hurt. "Am I really that bad?"

Miranda scolded Shepard. "Just show me where she will be resting."

Shepard motioned them to follow. "Upstairs where me and the boss stay."

They all went up the stairs Miranda and oriana taking in the surroundings, the warehouse was hideous worn out and it always smelled of cigarets, but the upstairs was like a goddamn palace it didn't smell of cigarets it smelled of flowers and fruity things.

"Hey just because we're tough doesn't mean we don't like things that smells nice." Shepard smiled.

Shepard walked over to one of the many doors and opened it. "This will be orianas room here is the key she has everything she needs in there no need to sneak out and potentially get butt raped."

Shepard Handed oriana the key pushed her inside and closed the door. "There she's safe now follow me."

Shepard and Miranda walked over to the next door and opened it. "This my room, where you'll stay with me until the boss comes."

Miranda walked inside. "Well this definitely suits you."

"Why?" Shepard asked closing the door behind them.

"Well one naked girl posters, your beds not made its all messy just like your hair, there's video games everywhere and it smells of sex."

"Well I wasn't expecting guest." Shepard shrugged. "But now you can go take a shower uh maybe you can find some of my old pets clothes around here, ill be back with food."

"Bring me something low fat maybe yogurt."

Shepard laughed. "Low what?"

"Low fat. The food products with less fat." Miranda said.

Shepard smiled. "Anything for you princess."

"And Shepard?" Miranda said.

Shepard paused. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." Miranda said quietly.

Shepard smiled."What was that?"

"I said get out and go get my yogurt."

Later that day…

"I got your yoplay yog…what the hell happened in here?"

Miranda shrugged. "I made it look and smell good in here."

"It's so neat and…and OCD I'm gonna lose it in here everything is so perfect." Shepard ran her fingers through her hair.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Oh calm down baby."

"Did you just call me baby?"

Miranda blushed. "I mean stop acting like one."

Shepard poked Miranda in the sides. "Noooo, I know what I heard lawson you walked right into that one."

Miranda smacked her hands away. "That is quite a foolish assumption that I would ever call you 'baby.'"

Shepard smiled. "Here your baby brought you some yogurt."

"You're not my baby." Miranda said snatching the yogurt.

Shepard shrugged. "Fine."

Shepard ran and belly flopped onto her bed laughing the whole time.

"Has anyone told you that your absolutely beautiful?" Shepard said.

"Millions of times…it's gotten old really I mean at least come up with something original if you really like me."

Shepard smirked."How about you are positively the most angelic bewitching girl I've ever seen."

"Now you're trying to hard." Miranda said licking her spoon.

Shepard sat up and looked a Miranda."Huh…cute."

Miranda was confused. "What?"

"I don't know I just thought it was cute the way you eat yogurt."

Miranda frowned. "That's stupid."

"…still cute."

"You know the fact that I'm talking to a gang banger is absurd." Miranda said finishing off the yogurt.

"Hey, I'm not a bad guy just…I'm a good person I couldn't hurt anyone unless they tried to hurt the people around me or me."

"Hm. You sound alliance material why didn't you just join the alliance in the first place?" Miranda asked.

"Well, I was like twelve when I joined the tenth street reds and now I'm trapped because either you get killed on the street by another gang or if you try to escape well same thing just shot down by your own gang or so called family."

Shepard stood up and took off her shirt. "I know you've seen most my scars including the one on my face but that one and the one right here," Shepard turned around and showed Miranda her back. "Were apart of my initiation."

Miranda's eyes widened there was a big gash across Shepard's back. "They did that to you?"

"Yep…" Shepard said silently.

Miranda walked over to her and gently touched her back flinching from the way it all felt. "Does it hurt when I touch it?"

"Usually it does but now…this time it doesn't." Shepard sighed. "I'm sorry for like everything hitting on you and shit that wasn't cool, you're kidnapped by a very rapey gang and you're so beautiful so everyone's gonna wanna rape you, so I had to step in because I don't know see you get hurt hurt me even more for some reason."

"Seriously?" Miranda asked.

Shepard threw head hands up with a red face. "YES! LOOK I'VE NEVER FELT THIS WAY BEFORE AND I THINK WE SHOULD BE TOGETHER! All jokes aside I think I have a crush on you and it's not lust I know it's not, I wanna hold you at night and call you mine and kiss you for no reason I wanna hold your hand and hold you tight I want you to wear my hoodies even if your not cold! I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Big tough gang banger like you having a petty crush on a kidnapping? Your probably just gonna get all close to me and then when my spirits are high you crush me and tell me that it was fake." Miranda retorted.

"Fake?! Okay. Okay! Look at these." Shepard dropped to the floor and picked something from under her bed, she pulled out big canvases with beautiful paintings of Miranda.

"Fake? Huh? I would have never showed another soul this except you." Shepard said quietly.

Miranda picked one up, it was her on a beach with a short white dress on her hair blowing in the wind as she looked into the vivid sunset. "You did this?"

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah I did that one when I first saw you." Shepard finished lamely. "You have really pretty eyes by the way…I sound like a creep don't I?"

Miranda gave a small smile. "Yeah, but it's kinda cute you know in a stalker way."

"So what do you think? Me and you?" Shepard asked.

Miranda sighed. "Maybe one day if I we ever get out this mess, and our paths cross again but for now…"

Shepard blushed."I get it, not the best time to start a uh relationship…yes so uh…wow it's really late we should get to bed…"

"Yeah. Yeah…so uh do you have anymore comfortable clothes?"

"Yeah in that draw over there maybe." Shepard said walking over to a dresser.

Miranda nodded and look threw the drawer, she could feel her face burning as if the sun was beaming on her.

Shepard grabbed some boxers and a tee shirt from a draw and and walked into the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower." Shepard said closing the door.

"Okay." Miranda replied simply.

Once the door was closed Shepard slid down the door in sorrow slowly. "Idiot."

One hour later…

"So uh how do you wanna do this?"

"I don't know you could…put your arm," Miranda pick up Shepard's arm draped it on her side. "Here."

"Uh…okay."

Miranda scooted back against Shepard's body, and most importantly her crouch.

"Miranda my-"

"You know this makes me really comfortable, thank you Shepard…Sam this means a lot." Miranda smiled slightly.

Shepard grunted. "No problem."

"What's wrong."

Shepard blushed. "Uh! Nothing I'm just um getting comfortable. 'Uh yeah! Really big! Big! Problem your round amazing ass is sitting right on my dick! Hello!'

Miranda started to shift around in Shepard's embrace. "Its hard to get comfortable."

'Oh and it's bout to get even harder if you keep fucking moving.'

Miranda stopped."There. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Shepard sighed.

"Wanna fuck?" Miranda chuckled. Okay Shepard knew two things one. Miranda would never say something like that. Two. She's not the type to pass something like this up.

Miranda reached behind her and began to pet Shepard. "Bigger than I thought, is it gonna get bigger?" Shepard grunted. "Uh! Ah! Defiantly if you keep doing that."

Miranda stopped petting and began to strip. "You like this?" Miranda took of her top. "When I strip for you and only for you?"

Shepard gulped. "Y-yes." Miranda cocked a brow. "Yes what?" Shepard could feel herself growing, she had to admit she liked when Miranda is in control it was a huge turn on she's always in charge, maybe time for a change. "Yes ma'am."

"That's right." Miranda straddled Shepard and sat right on her groin. "I like the way you feel under me." Miranda rolled her hips. "Feels good no?"

Shepard groaned. "yes…yes ma'am." Miranda smiled. "Are you ready?" Shepard raised a brow. "For what?" Miranda laughed. "To wake up."

Shepard began to see everything as a blur soon all of it becoming black, it was dream all of it. Shepard opened her eyes slowly coming back to the sad sad reality she lived in. "Dammit."

She peeked over to Miranda who was sound asleep, Shepard laid back down slowly. "That was too real."


End file.
